Art Struggles (Stucky)
by Fangirlofitall
Summary: Steve is really good at drawing, Bucky isn't, so Steve helps him out what more do you need to know
1. chapter 1

Steve was always good at art. He started to sketch random things when he was very young. He didn't know how useful his skill would be though.

It was the dreaded Monday and Bucky had no plans of getting up, but his mom would never let that happen.

"Wake up Buck!!" She yelled from downstairs "You'll be late if you don't." That's what caught Bucky's eye well-ear he fell from his bed.

Groggily, he got up and looked for some decent clothes. He picked a regular navy blue t-shirt and pants. He put his hair in a short ponytail. Running/walking downstairs he quickly munched on a protein bar. His mom sighed and wanted to lecture Bucky on tardiness, but saved it. Bucky kissed his mom on the cheek and said a quick "love you" and saw the bus stop in front of his house.

He walked into the bus waving slightly to some people he knew. He looked for a seat and saw one empty one next to a scrawny looking kid. He had blonde hair and what Bucky assumed to be blue eyes, he couldn't really see them when said person was looking down.

He awkwardly clears his throat, the blonde must have been sleeping because his head shot up.

"Yes?" he said a bit confused he noticed Bucky and just nods his head understanding the situation. Bucky sits down just in time for the bus to start off again. Bucky mutters apologies for waking him up.

He just smiles and laughs it off saying "I probably should be awake anyway." He has a nice laugh Bucky thinks as he shrugged it off. Since he doesn't start the conversation Steve introduces himself.

"Hi I'm Steve, Steve Rogers."

"James, but call me Bucky got it from my middle name." He'd always told people to call him Bucky so his response seemed robotic almost. Steve sees Bucky isn't in the mood to talk and takes out a sketchbook.

He pulls out a pencil and moves to a page full of doodles and many expressions he'd seen a few days ago. Steve loved to just sketch out his surroundings. Bucky stared in awe he would never be able to draw so much to just... catch a raw expression of someone and make it on paper. His best art would have to be the macaroni art he made in 2nd grade. That thought sounded depressing, Bucky didn't mind, but his art teacher did. Mrs. Baril was a middle-aged woman who wasn't necessarily "mean" although she expected a lot from her students. Buck only signed up because it was really easy, but the teacher took a maternity leave and wouldn't be back till the next semester.

The bus seemed to only take a few seconds before it stopped at prison he meant school. He stood up to leave and shot Steve a small wave. He returned it with a big grin. So yes.. Bucky was bisexual and he thought Steve was a bit cute, but only his mom knew. She respected him and also teased him about "the future of her grandchildren"

Bucky's P.O.V.

It was lunch and I then had two more classes. I was doing fine in all my classes, but art my last period. Right now I was dreading about it with my friends Natasha and Clint.

They patted me on the back and said "Deal with it." Next thing I know I hear squealing and I roll my eyes knowing who it was already. Tony flashed them his winning smile and started to walk up to us with a newcomer. I almost snorted when I see Steve with Tony's hand on his shoulder. He looks confused and then he saw me and beamed. I waved and he waved back shyly. Behind Tony is Thor with his brother Loki who looked very pissed. Bruce is next to Tony holding a book and sends a smile our way.

"Guess who I met!" Tony says practically thrusting Steve to our table. I frown at his harshness with Steve because he looked so frail.

Steve just grinned and says "Hi Buck." I return with a small "hi" and look at Tony quizically. He smirked and tells a story of how this jerk was going to try and beat up Tony and Tony was going to introduce him to Thor, but out of nowhere Steve comes and he defended him! He gave that brute a run for his money.

"You are tough dude." Steve blushes and just says a faint "thanks" I never would have thought of Steve as strong, but hey whadda ya know. He eats with us and we all start to chatter loudly out of the corner of my eye I see Steve take out his sketchbook. I said nothing and smiled Steve seemed to not go anywhere without it.

Steve's P.O.V.

I stared at my sketch of all my new friends there was Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor, Loki, and Bucky. _Bucky_. I hear the bell ring and I headed to my last period, art. I'm there early because my classes were very close together luckily. My heart skipped a beat when Bucky comes in class he looks tired and I can tell he was in P.E. He'd probably got in trouble and had to run a few laps. If he got tired from just todays P.E. that meant he was weaker than me, but I doubted it. He looked like a guy who worked out. I snap out of my daze when I heard the bell ring and the teacher comes in. Mrs. Baril has a sweet smile on her face as she comes in. She passes back the test on anatomy. I smile and see the big 100% :) on my test. Beside me Bucky groans and puts his head on the table. I glance and see a 70% on his test.

I patted his shoulder "Atleast you passed." I said weakly. Bucky appreciated my effort, but it won't help him, I could tell.

"How about I help you?"

AN: ahhhh my first chapter I'm so excited to publish this. I hope anyone who reads this and if you don't think it's your cup of tea, I hope you find your cup of tea soon. Bye fangirls and fanboys


	2. chapter 2

Bucky blinked in surprise he hadn't even known Steve for more than a day and he's offering to teach Bucky's sad exscuse of an artist.

"I mean!.. you don't have to.. just I well." Steve stutters. Bucky gives him an amused grin and shrugs. "Well it can't make me a worse student why not, sure." Bucky's heart hurts a little when Steve looks at him in surprise. He could tell Steve usually got rejected.

Steve gathers himself a little and gives Buck a big grin. "Ok well when do you want to meet up." The brunette thought about and decided he could just text his mom that he was going to work with another student. She'd be happy Bucky is trying to get his grade up. "Is today ok?" "Sure." Steve said not missing a beat. They then sat in a awkward silence. The teacher then started the lesson on how to draw a realistic eye. Steve attentively listened to the teacher, while Bucky got bored out of his mind.

It could've been a year for all Bucky knew. He couldn't sleep though because the teacher had given him detention and that was _not_ fun to explain to his mom.

RIIIIIIIING*

Bucky suddenly jumped at the ring and saw on the chalkboard a perfect eye. He picked up his backpack to see Steve looking at him uncertainly.

"Let's go." Bucky said not hesitating. He found it absolutely adorable when he saw Steve beam a little. "Er I walk to my house, so are you ok with that." Steve said shyly. Bucky just nodded and motioned Steve to lead the way. When they got to the front of the building he saw Natasha looking at him with that analysing look. It always freaked Bucky out, but he wouldn't try to stop her. Nat was nice, but could also scare him. Then, they were off.

Bucky's P.O.V.

"My mom is working right now." the blonde explained. He replied with a short "cool" and walked in. Steve told him where everything was and asked if he'd like lunch.

"What do you have?" He said not wanting to sound needy. Steve started to list off all the snacks he had. He intercepted and said chips were fine. He went to sit on the dining table after the shorter one invited him to.

Steve arrived with said chips and a glass of water. "Thanks dude." Bucky said grateful for the water since he'd forgotten his water in his rush this morning. Steve just gave his a bashful smile and was it his imagination... did Steve blush? He doubted it and shrugged it off. They ate the chips occompanied by small talk.

When Steve came back he requested Bucky to get out his anatomy flash cards. It was Bucky's turn to get flustered. "I um well- I threw them away." Bucky felt ashamed, but he didn't really think much of them. If Steve was annoyed he didn't show it. "I'll be right back got to go get mine." Bucky felt guilty even when Steve assured him it was no problem.

About five minutes later, Steve arrived with a big smile. Bucky was thankful for Steve not complaining about his absence of cards.

"Here you go!" They started to study it was tedious, but Steve seemed like he was beaming.

Steve's P.O.V.

He sighed into his pillow while he laid on the couch. Bucky had left claiming he had to eat dinner. Luckily, they finished their other homework helping each other. The butterflies in his stomach were calm for now. Then, out of nowhere he remembered something crucial _he forgot to make dinner._ Steve shot up and headed straight for the kitchen.

Sarah Rogers worked very hard and late into the night. It was unnecesary they had enough money to pay rent and have food even if she cut off some hours, but Sarah was stubborn and had wanted to give Steve good medicine and good everything. He believed the _least_ he could do was make dinner for his mom. He couldn't experiment or make anything amazing so he just make some pasta.

Steve knew his mom wouldn't be here before he went to sleep, so he tucked himself in and sighed contently thinking over the day. He felt a warm feeling Bucky was his _friend_. It was nice to know there was someone he could talk to. He usually sat alone and sketched. It was nice, but could get lonely easily. He started to panic... What if Tony only let him sit with them for pity. What if Bucky only wanted to use Steve as an answer machine.

His breathing quickened and heart beat increased. He told himself over and over that it was fine it was fine, but Steve didn't want to be thrown around like trash. Steve went to sleep that night uncertain and afraid.

A/N: I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a billion years I actually was forced to write this cause my friend held my phone hostage and wouldn't give it back unless i wrote a story with 10

chapters so I had no idea where I was gojng with this ,but I have an idea now!

Anyways bye fangirls and fanboys


	3. chapter 3

Steve's P.O.V

I woke up in a cold sweat, panting wildly. I heard my heart beating rapidly, when I realize I'm at home I take a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had had a nightmare... about Bucky. It started with Bucky being kind to me like at our first study session, but then his smile grew devilish and whispered "You are nothing to me." I had just stood there unable to move or make a sound and then.. he was gone.

Now back to reality, I wondered if the world was telling me to back off Bucky. He was cute, but I didn't even know if he liked boys. Looking at my alarm clock I realized it's around 2 am. I laid down trying to calm down, but the nightmare felt so real. That's it from now on I won't talk to Bucky. He probably won't care which made my heart break a little. I couldn't risk having another man break my heart, not again.

Bucky's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling. I didn't have an alarm clock because I'd accidentally broken it, so my mom was my alarm clock. I wore a fitted black tee and a hoodie for the Fall weather. My legs adorned pants, and with that I headed downstairs. Since I wasn't awake late I had a hardy breakfast of buttered toast and was on my phone.

My mind drifts off to Steve why I have no clue, but his little smile and just everything about him was cute. My mom waved her hand in front of my face bringing me back to earth. She smirked at me "Who's the lucky person. You look smitten." I blush my mom read me like a book.

"Oh! There's the bus got to go!" I said ignoring the comment my mom had just shakes her head and kissed the side of my head "We'll talk later if you want." Another reason my mom is the best, she understood me so much she knows when to back up.

I walk to the bus thinking There's no way I could like Steve I'd only known him for a day. I look for and shook my thoughts, I couldn't find him... weird. I sit down in an empty seat while I hummed lightly and tryed not to think of Steve.

Third Person

Bucky arrived smiling lightly when he gets tackled by none other than Tony. "Where's Steeeeb" he says and whined a little at the absence of the blonde. Bucky shrugged with a firmness, a little mad Tony believed he can call Steve nicknames already. Tony then left to find Steve leaving Bucky alone again. When he saw Steve he almost sprinted over to him, but thought better of it.

Then, he tapped Steve on the shoulder, Steve jumped while Bucky laughed. Steve offers a wry smile and hoped Bucky doesn't see through him. Fortuanetly, Bucky didn't know him long enough to discern, but frowned when he saw the slight bags under Steve's eyes.

"You sleep ok?" with a hint of motherly concern. So much for not talking to him Steve before answering with the fact that he had a nightmare. He grimaced enough to make Bucky not ask anymore questions. Trying to distance themselves Steve sighed when he hears the bell he says a short bye and dashes off luckily they only had two periods together Lunch and Art.

In his first period, Steve met up with Peggy who was admittedly his only real friend besides Sam who was in his next period. Peggy immediatly could tell Steve was in a slump, so she asks forward as always. "What's wrong is someone bullying you I swear..."

"Don't worry let's just focus on the lesson I'll tell you during lunch." Peggy seemed hesitant, but tightened her lips before speaking again "Speaking of lunch, where were you yesterday." Steve froze for a second, but replied smoothly that he needed some help from a teacher.

Peggy nodded and started to listen to the teacher who explained they could use this class as free time because the printer broke, so she couldn't make any assignments. Everyone cheered if it had been a strict LA teacher they probably would have to write about something boring.

Steve felt like lunch came too fast he immediately went over to the regular table where he sat with Peggy and Sam with some of their other friends. He sighed and hoped Bucky hadn't see him, but he didn't want to risk making eye contact with him so didn't turn around to check.

"Hey Stevie what was in PE?" Steve visibly relaxed as he saw Sam someone he could hide behind. It may seem petty but the blonde didn't want to fall for the brunnete anymore than he had. He answers Sam's question and says he's cold and snuggles into Sam. Now this may have been weird if they didn't know each other, but Sam knew Steve could get cold easily with his smaller body. Sam throws a shoulder around Steve in a "I love you bro" way. Peggy joins them later and offers her coat, but Steve politely declines and continue his snuggling session. Until...Steve's blood runs cold

"Hey Stevie"

A/N: I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger I'm a new writer and I hated when I read cliffhangers, but it makes you want more so ya also oooooo is there something Steve has to share \\(oOo)/ also I'm looking for a beta sooo if your interested pm me.


End file.
